superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Lights! Camera! Mayhem! Credits (2002)
"Lights! Camera! Mayhem!" Producer Chuck Sheetz Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Supervising Director Scott Jeralds Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Written by Jim Krieg Directed by Scott Jeralds Tim Maltby Producer Ed Scharlach Series Story Editors George Doty IV Jim Krieg Ed Scharlach Series Directors Russell Calabrese Tim Maltby Tom Mazzocco Swinton Scott Joe Sichta Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Simple Plan Courtesy of Lava Records Www.lavarecords.com "I Don't Wanna Walk Around with You" Written by Douglas Colvin John Cummings Thomas Erdelyi Jeff Hyman Performed by The Ramones Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Special Projects Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Mindy Cohn As Velma Grey DeLisle As Daphne, Viki Valentine & Dr. Bikini Dee Bradley Baker As Faceless Phantom, Bull Brassman & Asst. Director Jeff Glen Bennett As Roderick Kingston & Writer Eddie Santiago As Chip Hernandez, Jr. Gedde Watanabe As Vincent Wong And Chris Klug as Himself Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Main Title Design Sandra Frame James Fujii Scott Jeralds Chris Rutkowski Chuck Sheetz Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard Eddie Lin Sebastian Montes Marcus Williams Animation Timing Directors Mark Bykov Phil Cummings Herb Moore Brian Sheesley Character Design Scott Awley Sue Crossley Scott Jeralds Prop Design Mark Bachand Scott Hill BG Paint Shahen Jordan Tristin Roesch-Cole BG Design Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Bill Proctor Assistant Production Managers Vera Morales AJ Vegas Production Coordinators Jessica Dalton Judge Plummer Ink and Paint Supervisor Gene DuBois Color Key Linda Redondo Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Eleanor Dahlen Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Kathleen Vetlik Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Bill Ohansian Director of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Susan Edmunson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Denise Whitfield Post Production Sound Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Glenwood Place Studios Sound Effects Supervisor Glen Oyabe Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Engineer Kennie Takahashi Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Tae-Ho Han Key-Animation Kyoung-Hwa Kim Hyun-Ja Ko Animation Directors Song-Yul Han Sung-Chun Suh Layout Artists Jong-Uk Kim Oh-Sung Kwon Model Checkers Sung-Nam Kim Kyoung-Hwa Suh Assistant Animation He-Sun Choi Se-Jun Oh Final Checker Young-Ra Cho Color Stylist He-Hyoung Jung Background Director Jong-Geun Kim Paint Mi-Ok Jeun Kyoung-Hee Shin Camera Kang-Ok Kim Production Administrators Tammy Davis Michael Diaz Marlene Fenton Marci Gray Laura Marquez Jacqueline Olsommer Mary Parkinson Amy E. Wagner Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Rose Mesa Maria Womack Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Business and Legal Affairs Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Christopher Keenan Linda Steiner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producers Joseph Barbara Sander Schwartz Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. Dolby Digital IASTE © 2002 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Television Animation a AOL time Warner Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network Category:Scooby-Doo Category:HBO Max